Jejak Kaki
by AkinaJung
Summary: Seuntai lengkung selalu tersimpul di bibir Mamanya meski jejak kaki Papa tak pernah ada


**Jejak Kaki**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ( Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata _)_

 **Pairing:** Sasuke U./Sakura H. **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family.

 _( Seuntai lengkung selalu tersimpul di bibir Mamanya meski jejak kaki Papa tak pernah ada.)_

…

Terkadang Sarada selalu melihat ke bawah, dimana tapak-tapak kaki beberapa orang akan tercetak di tanah yang basah sebelum ia meluruskan pandangannya. Hujan telah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu namun Sarada tak punya keinginan untuk pulang. Ia masih berdiri di depan akademi ninja sembari melambai singkat pada Chocho yang dijemput kedua orang tuanya. Lagi-lagi Sarada mengamati jejak kaki yang ditinggalkan keluarga Akimichi. Ada tiga pasang. Yang paling besar adalah milik Ayah Chocho dan jejak kaki di tengah-tengah dengan ukuran paling kecil adalah milik teman perempuannya itu. Bagi Sarada, keberadaan jejak-jejak itu menjadi penanda kehadiran serta kebersamaan sebuah keluarga.

Tapi ia tak pernah memilikinya dengan lengkap.

Sarada menutup matanya begitu mendapati rasa sedih mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia berteriak kuat di dalam hati, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga memutih pucat. Selalu seperti ini. Berulang kali hingga ia terbiasa akan rongga paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Dan sebuah pertanyaan akan terpikirkan olehnya, menjadi gema yang akan berputar berulang kali hingga ia merasa otaknya dipenuhi oleh riuh semesta. Mengapa tak pernah ada jejak kaki yang lengkap untuknya?

"Sarada! Astaga, Mama mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau masih di sini," Sarada membuka matanya melihat sosok wanita yang berdiri dengan payung biru terbuka meski hujan tak lagi turun. "Ayo pulang," ajaknya kemudian menampilkan senyum yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sarada mengangguk. Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Mamanya. Genggaman tangan yang hangatnya tak pernah berubah meski dikeadaan cuaca dengan suhu sedingin apapun. Mereka melangkah dan Sarada kembali ke kebiasaannya, menengok kebelakang untuk melihat jejak kaki yang dirinya serta Mamanya hasilkan. Hanya ada dua pasang, selalu seperti itu tetapi Mamanya seolah tak peduli. Mamanya tetap merajut senyum yang terkadang diberi sejumput tawa ketika menceritakan harinya.

"Mama," Sarada mendongak, melihat Mamanya menampilkan ekspresi bertanya sembari melempar senyum. "Kenapa mama selalu tersenyum?" dan pertanyaan itu disambut kekehan kecil dari Sakura.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Sarada mendengus kemudian kembali melempar tatapannya pada Sakura "Jawab saja. Jangan balik melempar pertanyaan," Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa. Gadis kecil ini begitu mengingatkannya akan sosok Sasuke.

"Hm.. kenapa ya? Mama hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa Mama bahagia dan ingin membagi kebahagiaan itu dengan semua orang termasuk dirimu," lalu rajutan senyum di wajah Sakura semakin melebar.

"Apa Mama bahagia?" Langkah mereka berdua berhenti. Sakura menatap kedua mata hitam anaknya dengan lembut sebelum menjawab. "Tentu. Mama sangat bahagia,"

"Meski jejak kaki Papa tak pernah ada di antara kita? Walaupun Mama selalu melangkah sendirian?" Sakura melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sarada kemudian mengelus kedua bahu Sarada yang bergetar dengan lembut.

"Iya. Mama bahagia. Meski jejak kaki Papa tak ada di antara kita. Meski setiap harinya Mama harus terbangun di kamar yang sunyi. Meski langkah kaki Mama tak ada yang menyahuti. Mama tetap bahagia," Tangan kanan Sakura berpindah mengelus rambut putrinya "Mama bahagia karena jejak kaki putri Mama selalu ada berdampingan dengan milik Mama. Mama bahagia ketika ucapan selamat pagi Sarada akan meramaikan rumah. Mama sangat bahagia ditiap-tiap waktu berjalan beriringan bersama denganmu, disetiap langkah yang kita lewati. Sarada adalah alasan Mama bahagia setiap harinya meskipun Mama begitu merindukan Papa,"

Sepasang mata hitam itu mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan air matanya yang menetes keluar. Hening mengisi ruang di antara mereka sampai Sakura menghapus air mata di wajah Sarada dan membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berbicara.

"Yakinlah, Papa yang sedang menjalankan misi jauh di luar sana sebenarnya selalu ada di antara kita. Mungkin memang tidak dengan tapak-tapak kakinya yang tercetak bersebelahan dengan milik kita tetapi doa dan cinta Papamu selalu di sini. Bersama kita," Sakura tersenyum kemudian terkekeh "Mama sangat yakin Papamu juga sangat merindukan kita. Papamu itu sangat susah mengungkapkan perasaanya tetapi ketika dia menunjukannya hal sederhanapun menjadi begitu membahagiakan,"

Mata Sarada berbinar melihat bagaimana Mamanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah. Ada banyak cinta yang nampak di mata hijau menenangkan Mamanya. "Salah satunya?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

Sakura mencubit gemas pipi putrinya sebelum mengetuk lembut dahi Sarada dengan kedua jarinya. "Lain kali akan Mama beri tahu. Sekarang ayo kita makan malam," dan lenguhan kekecewaan Sarada kembali mengundang tawa Sakura.

Sarada memegangi dahinya. Matanya kembali menengok ke belekang melihat jejak-jejak kaki ia dan Mamanya. Namun kali ini Sarada tersenyum. Seperti kata Mamanya, mungkin jejak kaki milik keluarganya tak pernah lengkap tetapi kebahagian Mama disetiap harinya menunjukan bagaimana lengkapnya cinta di keluarga mereka.

 **Selesai.**


End file.
